Deadly in Love
by Viluphie
Summary: Mian kalo judulnya gx masuk akal n mungkin gx ada horor2nya. Warning : Death chara,AU,yaoi,boy x boy,crack pair MinHyuk/HyukMin. Read please?
1. Chapter 1

Title :: Deadly in love.

Author :: Lan Xue Qing

Disclamer :: Super Junior is not mine.

Warning :: Death chara, AU, alur tidak jelas, typo(s),etc.

.

.

.

"Hai," Sapa Kangin -atau bernama lengkap Kim Youngwoon- pada _namja _yang selalu ditemuinya di _lift _kedua lantai satu Universitasnya.

_Namja _yang ditegur hanya melirik sebentar kearahnya, lalu kembali terdiam menatap pintu _lift_ yang tertutup.

Tak mendapat respon memuaskan, Kangin menghela nafas.

"Hei,mmm…kau..anak disini?" Tanya Kangin ragu.

Pemuda bersurai karamel itu hanya mengangguk

"Oh…"

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dilantai 8. Pria misterius itu keluar.

"Ng…Namamu siapa?" Teriak Kangin dari dalam _lift_.

Sosok tampan tersebut berhenti berjalan. "Namaku Yesung."

Kangin sedikit tertegun mendengar suara indahnya. "Kau anak semester berapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Yang jelas aku _sunbae_mu.." Sosok itu kembali berjalan. Tapi kemudian berhenti lagi, "Dan mungkin hanya kau yang dapat melihatku…"

Kangin mengerutkan dahi bingung. Tetapi tidak sempat bertanya lebih jauh karena hanya dengan jentikkan jari Yesung, pintu _lift _tertutup.

^^2WOON^^

.

Siang itu cuaca begitu bersahabat. Tetapi Kangin hanya meletakkan dagunya dimeja tanpa berniat mencatat coretan demi coretan dipapan ataupun menikmati indahnya matahari yang hangat.

Ingatannya kembali ke waktu satu bulan yang lalu. Dimana ia bertemu pemuda bersurai karamel, Bermata sabit, berwajah tampan dan…ah! Bersuara indah itu.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu dan Kangin baru berani menyapanya tadi!

"Ah~ dia benar-benar indah…"

'BLETAK!'

Sebuah tutup spidol mendarat mulus didahinya. Sang Dosen menatapnya marah, "Sudah 4 kali pertemuan kau melamun dikelasku, Kim Youngwoon. Keluar!"

Kangin menatap Dosen bernama Kim Heechul itu dengan datar. Seolah bukan dirinya, "Dan kau sudah 32 kali pertemuan tak menganggapku ada, Heechul-_ssi_…"

Mahasiswa lain menatapnya terkejut saat Kangin keluar dari ruangan dan –

BRAK!

-Menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Para Mahasiswa berpandangan bingung. Tetapi Heechul berkeringat dingin. Bayangan seorang _namja_ tampan memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Yasung _hyung_, aku mau tanya sesuatu."

Yesung -Sang pria misterius- menatap Kangin dengan lembut. Setelah berhari-hari bertemu berdua di _lift_ yang -selalu- sama, Kangin berusaha mendekati pria yang tampak aneh itu.

Dan hasilnya? Kangin boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan'_hyung'_ dan bukan_ 'sunbae'._

"Tanya apa?"

"Umm…Umur _hyung_ sebenarnya berapa?"

Sang pria bersurai karamel tampak terhenyak, "Jika kukatakan aku lebih tua 6 tahun darimu…bagaimana?"

"6 tahun? Berarti umur _hyung_ 33 tahun?" Kangin menatap Yesung _shock_, "Aku tidak percaya!"

"Hahaha…" Yesung tertawa manis, "Aku bercanda. Aku hanya satu tahun diatasmu."

"Oh…Jadi 28 tahun?"

"_Ne,_memang kenapa?"

"Berarti sudah punya kekasih?"

Yesung lagi-lagi terdiam. Dan Kangin berdoa dalam hati agar Yesung menjawab ti-

"Ya…"

-dak.

"S-Siapa?" Tanya Kangin putus asa.

Pria yang lebih tua menatapnya jahil. "Ya~ kau cemburu ya~?"

"Tidak kok!" Elak Kangin dengan wajah bersemu.

"Iya!"

"Nggak!"

"Iya! Mengaku saja…"

"…"

"Benar 'kan?"

"_Ne,hyung_. Aku memang cemburu. Sangat cemburu._ Saranghae,hyung._"

Kangin menatap Yesung dalam. Melihat kehangatan mata itu, Yesung menjadi gugup.

"Tapi…kau harus ikut aku!"

Bagai terhipnotis senyum ceria Yesung, Kangin mengangguk.

"Gyaa~! _Gomawo! Nado saranghae,_Kangin_-ah~"_

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae berteriak lantang penuh ketakutan saat pintu _lift _kedua terbuka.

Para Mahasiswa lain mengerubutinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati tiga mayat didalam _lift_.

Kim Heechul,Sang Dosen _killer_,tewas dengan tengkorak kepala pecah hingga otaknya terlihat.

Disana juga terlihat Kangin yang sebab kematiannya tidak diketahui. Ia tewas dengan tubuh utuh dan dalam pelukan kerangka manusia yang tengkoraknya juga pecah.

Kim Joongwoon atau Yesung, adalah kerangka itu. Seorang Mahasiswa pintar yang tewas dengan kepala membentur puncak _lift_ saat tubuhnya tergencet diantara pintu dan…Yah~ tubuhnya ikut terangkat membentur atap _lift_. Heechul yang melihatnya entah mengapa tidak menolongnya.

Mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan hingga saat ini -6 tahun kemudian- kerangkannya ditemukan dengan Sang kekasih -Heechul- yang sama mengenaskan keadaannya.

Jadi…berhati-hatilah pada sesuatu yang tampak tak berbahaya. Karena bisa jadi,nyawa kita terenggut oleh _sesuatu_ itu.

X

X

X

**OMAKE**

Kim Ryeowook berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu salah satu dari tiga _lift _terbuka.

TING!

Ia meloncat girak saat pintu _lift_ kedua terbuka. Sesosok _namja_ tampan dengan senyum manis didalamnya.

Ryeowook merona saat melihat senyum itu hingga tanpa basa-basi memasuka _lift _tersebut.

_Dan…Selama bertahun-tahun kemudian,lift kedua terus mencari korban._

.

.

.

Berdasarkan kisah nyata. Tapi ada beberapa yang Fu ubah coz Fu gx yakin kuat nulis yang asli.

Special thank'z to **D-WI **yang udah menginspirasi Fu. Semoga dirimu diterima disisi-Nya,teman. Selamat jalan... :')

_**4kasuna Fu-Chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title :: Deadly in love

Author :: Lan Xue Qing

Disclamer :: Super Junior is not mine

Warning :: Death chara, AU, alur tidak jelas, typo(s),etc.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

'BRAK!BRAK!BRAK!'

Lee Hyukjae menaiki tangga Universitas dengan terburu-buru menuju lantai 8. Meskipun harus mandi keringat,sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya untuk menggunakan _lift_. Apalagi _lift_ kedua yang menurut rumor sangat menyeramkan. Dan…ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri.

Dengan tubuh lincah dan tungkai yang lumayan panjang, Mahasiswa semester dua itu menaiki dua tangga sekaligus hingga-

BRAK!

-menabrak seseorang.

"Hyaaa! _Mianhae_ Sungmin!" Cepat-cepat ia menolong _namja aegyo_ yang ditabraknya.

"Ah,_ne. Gwaenchana._ Aku juga terburu-buru tadi. Sampai jumpa."

Hyukjae yang akrab disapa Eunhyuk itu memandang heran punggung Sungmin saat teman sekelasnya itu mengulas senyum paksa diwajah pucatnya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu!

Teman sekelasnya tadi malah turun? Bukannya sudah masuk sekarang?

Mengangkat bahu acuh, Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menaiki tangga hingga pada beberapa tingkat tangga,ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang -dengan sialnya- hanya berjarak satu meter dari tangga.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya melihat sosok seorang Kim Kibum. Dosen pengganti Kim Heechul -yang tewas tidak wajar- itu memasang raut wajah datar.

"A-ah…Kibum-_ssi _…" Sapa Eunhyuk terbata. Kibum menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Keduanya lama terdiam. "Masuklah. Kelas akan dimulai."

Dan Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega seraya memasuki kelasnya.

"Hai,Hyukkie!"

BRUGH!

Eunhyuk mengernyit saat sebuah buku partitur musik menghantam wajah Donghae, Sang sahabat.

"Harap tidak ribut dikelasku, Donghae _-ssi ."_

Donghae hanya menyengir saat dirinya ditatap galak oleh Sang Dosen. Eunhyuk terkekeh,lalu duduk.

"Eh,kau sudah dengar jika Sungmin tewas?"

Pensil mekanik Eunhyuk patah seketika mendengar bisikan Donghae.

Dia bercanda? _April mob_ sudah lewat 'kan? Jadi,untuk apa repot-repot mengerjainya? Lagipula tadi…ia baru saja menabrak Sungmin.

"Kau mengiggau,Hae? Aku baru saja menabraknya saat terburu ke kelas." Eunhyuk bersaha berkonsentrasi dengan not-not balok didepan hingga tak menyadari suaranya bergetar.

"YA!" Donghae mencubit pipi Eunhyuk, "Kau yang mengiggau, Hyukkie! Dia tewas dua hari yang lalu!"

BUAK!

Sebuah benda naas lagi-lagi mendarat didahi Donghae. Sebuah tutup spidol.

"Kau sudah 4 kali pertemuan kau ribut dikelasku,Lee Donghae. Keluar!"

"Ah~ _Andwae~_"

Jika biasanya Eunhyuk akan menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang manja itu,kali ini Eunhyuk hanya memandang kosong pada bukunya. Ia merasa pusing dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sungmin tewas? Dua hari yang lalu? Apa saat ia ke Gyonggi? Lalu,Siapa yang Eunhyuk tabrak tadi?

^^MINHYUK^^

"Hyukkie,kita dapat kelas malam hari ini. Kau masuk 'kan?"

Eunhyuk menatap wajah berbinar Donghae dangan malas. Bagaimana tidak ceria jika Donghae lagi-lagi akan bertemu Kibum dan merengek pada Dosen tampan itu untuk mengajarinya gitar?

"Aku malas.."

Jawaban itu membuat Donghae mengernyit, "Kenapa? Kau tidak merindukan kelas malam? Padahal sudah seminggu kau tidak kesana."

Eunhyuk mengerang. "_Aniya,_Lee Donghae!"

"Hyukjae…Kenapa kau menjadi membenci kelas malam sejak menemu-"

"STOP!"

Donghae terdiam. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Kau…kau tidak mengetahui jika aku menyukai Heechul-_ssi ,_Hae."

Ya, beberapa minggu lalu Eunhyuk menemukan tiga mayat didalam _lift_ kedua saat kelas malam telah selesai.

Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika didalamnya ada Kim Heechul. Dosen _killer_ yang ia sukai.

Dan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya,ia meminta izin untuk ke Gyonggi. Sekarang,jika Eunyuk kembali ke kelas malam,ada kemungkinan ia mengingat Heechul lagi,_ne_?

"Ayolah…dari dua hari yang lalu ada _hoobae_ populer yang mencarimu lho~"

Eunhyuk menyipitkan mata. Selain menatap tajam Donghae,hal itu berguna juga untuk menahan tangis, "_Nugu_?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil _Metalic blue_ Donghae dan disusul Sang pemilik.

"Seingatku sebelum aku ke Gyonggi,mobilmu berwarna hitam. Apa yang kau tabrak?"

Mendengar sindiran itu,Donghae mendecih.

'_Dia tidak berkonsentrasi menyetir karena ia melihat Kibum-_ssi _ tertawa akrab bersama Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya ia menabrak palang kereta…'_

Tengkuk Eunhyuk meremang mendengar suara yang diikuti alunan gitar itu.

"Lee…Sungmin?"

"Hah?"

Donghae mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Eunhyuk yang terus melihat kebelakang. "Ada apa? Ayo kita masuk."

Pemuda yang dipanggil _Fishy_ oleh Eunhyuk itu berusaha menarik Sang Sahabat. Tapi tubuh Eunhyuk tak bergerak,seolah terpaku.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba tersentak. Dan entah karena dorongan apa,Donghae tiba-tiba berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Tangga menujuruang kelas Eunhyuk termasuk tepencil hingga jarang -bahkan mungkin tidak ada- Mahasiswa lain yang berkeliaran disana.

'_Lee…Hyuk-jae~_'

Eunhyuk memelototkan mata ngeri saat bayang-bayang Sungmin semakin terlihat jelas.

Dahinya memar,dan juga bocor mungkin. Lehernya tampak bergeser. Begitu pula tangan kanan yang terpelintir tidak wajar. Tangan kirinya memegang gitar _pink_ yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya.

Sosok itu mendekat kearah Eunhyuk yang kaku. Ia terlihat seperti mengelus pipi pemuda _auburn_ itu dan berbisik.

'_I love you. Let's die together. You would be meet Heechul-_ssi _ again. And maybe…forever~_'

Dan…terdengar jeritan Eunhyuk yang terjatuh dari puncak lantai 8.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ hanya terpaku melihat tubuh Eunhyuk perlahan menghilang. Tubuhnya bergetar,"Sungmin _hyung_,kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang tanpa ia sadari juga mencintaimu. Semoga kau bahagia disana…"

.

..

…

Balasan review! ^^

**cloudcindy :: **yup! Bener ini kisah nyata. Tapi ada beberapa yg Fu edit. Entar kalo Fu nulis yang asli,entar malah nangis… Nah,hati2 klo naik lift,chingu…

**soclouds** :: hehe…hampir semua cast yang ada disini pada mati semua. Psst..psst…ini romance gx seeh?

**ika. Zordick :: **ku-kurang serem? –nangis- emang gx ad serem2nya,ka! Kan udah ditulis d summary~ #plak. Maunya orang ketigannya tuh Teukie,tapi sayang klo mati entu malaikat…

**freakgG :: **ok chingu! Ditunggu ya? ^^

**Kimlala2770 :: **Yeppa tuh makhluk halus..bukan hantu…-apa bedanya?-

**rayie159 :: **gx papa dong Yeppa tengkorak~ #kicked. Agak sayang juga seeh klo Yeppa mati…

**SuperCloud Nov :: **makasih udah bilang keren. Ne,ini emang kisah nyata. D tunggu y pair selanjutnya~ -ngarep-

**Mi-chan itu jeruk gx pnya plsa :: **nih orang dateng2 bilangin baka n namanya panjang bget. Mnta isiin plsa y Nee? Ini nyata nee~ trus yg D-WI tuh tnya aja langsung ma Yong nee. D-WI itu kan pacar Yong nee. Smpe Yong nee males ngerjain ffnya gara2 masalah itu… Entar dulu ngelanjutin yang lain. Baibai ye jie-jie~

Ok,ada yang mau nunggu chap berikutnya? #disate

_**4kasuna Fu-Chan**_


End file.
